Twilight Series
Twilight Series, better known as the Twilight Saga — by Stephenie Meyer. Genres and Sub-Genres Young Adult Romantic Urban Fantasy / YA Vampire Romance / YA Werewolf Romance / Romantic Fantasy — (with a huge adult cross-over following) Series Description or Overview The Story Behind Twilight When Bella's mother remarries she grudgingly decides to go live with her father in the sunless, perpetually rainy city of Forks, Washington. It's the middle of the semester at a new school and the most she can hope for is to blend in. Then she sees the mysterious Edward Cullen. He's handsome, intriguing and he happens to be a vampire. Despite the risk to her life, Bella and Eward are drawn together and their relationship quickly heats up. His family invites Bella into their lives, but when a clan of nomadic vampires takes an interest in Bella, the consequences could be deadly. ~ Shelfari For Bella Swan, there is one thing more important than life itself: Edward Cullen. But being in love with a vampire is even more dangerous than Bella could ever have imagined... ~ StephenieMeyer.com Lead's Species * Human Primary Supe * Vampires, special powers What Sets it Apart * Narrative Type and Narrators * First person narrative told by Bella Swan through most of the series — and by Jacob Black in a section in Breaking Dawn. Books in Series Twilight Saga series: # Twilight (2005) # New Moon (2006) # Eclipse (2007) # Breaking Dawn (2008) Companion Series, Spinoffs, Sequels or Prequels Twilight Saga Graphic Novels (2 volumes for each book) * Twilight: The Graphic Novel, Volume 1 (2010) (with Young Kim) * Twilight: The Graphic Novel, Volume 2 (2011) (with Young Kim) * New Moon: The Graphic Novel, Volume 1 (2013) (with Young Kim) * New Moon: The Graphic Novel, Volume 2 (2014) Shorts, Novellas, Anthologies and Guides * 3.5. The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner: An Eclipse Novella (2010) * StephenieMeyer.com | Midnight Sun Other Series Host Trilogy: (Sci-Fi) # The Host (2008) Other Writings * Prom Nights from Hell (2009) "Hell on Earth" (YA UF short) — about a demon named Sheba and a half-angel named Gabe who fall in love with each other World Building Settings * Forks, Washington: Bella moves there to live with her dad—where the story is set and where most of the main characters live. * La Push: home of the Quilleute tribe * Volterra (Italy): Where the Volturi are centered Places: * Port Angeles: Where Bella goes shopping with Jessica and Angela, and where she runs into trouble. * Phoenix, Arizona: The city where Bella originally lived with her mother. * Olympic National Park: Where the Cullens Hunt * Denali Alaska: Where another coven of vegetarian vampires live. * Seattle: Edward and Bella talk about taking a trip here. * California: Where Bella and her dad have spent the past four summers due to her dislike of Forks. * Chicago: Where Edward lived as a human. * London: Carlisle lived here as a human. * Jacksonville, Florida: Bella's mother Renee and her husband Phil live here. * Charlie Swan's Home: Where Bella lives with her father (for some of the book). * Cullen's Home: Where the Cullens live. * Isle Esme: An island that Edward and Bella go to. * Cottage: The place where Bella and Edward eventually live. * Rio de Janeiro: Vampires live there. Where Edward goes after he left Bella (Midnight Sun) *South America: Where some other vampires live, and where Alice and Jasper go to hunt for another half-vampire half-human. Supernatural Elements Vampires, Werewolves, supernatural abilities Special Abilities of Vampires: * Telepathy — hear current thoughts — Edward Cullen * Precognition (Seer) — can see into the future — Alice Cullen * Pathokinesis — feel & manipulate others' emotions — Jasper Hale * Mental shield — blocks powers of others — Bella Swan * Tactile thought projection and shield penetration — break through mental shields & project her visions and thoughts — Renesmee Cullen * Tactile telepathy — can see every thought someone has ever had upon physical contact — Aro * Relationship sensing — sense relationships between — Marcus * Sensory deprivation — cuts off all their senses via mist — Alec * Tracking sense — find anyone anywhere — Dimitri, James, Alistair * Pain illusion — projects the illusion of extreme pain — Jane * Aversion field — causes anyone to go around — Renata * Visual projection — project a vision into others' minds — Zafrina * Ability identification — sense the type of gift — Eleazar * Psychic electrokinesis — cover her body with an electrical current — Kate * Elemental manipulation — manipulate the four elements (fire, water, air, earth) — Benjamin * Lie detection — sense if she is being lied to — Maggie * Outcome manipulation — manipulate the outcome of a situation — Siobhan * Enhanced self-preservation — instinctive need to keep herself alive — Victoria * Compassion — elevated sense of compassion — Carlisle Cullen * Passion — love the people around her passionately — Esme Cullen * Fighting and strength — Emmet, Feli Glossary * Vegetarian Vampires: While not obviously really vegetarian, they call themselves that because they choose to feed on animals instead of humans. * Vampires: Beautiful beings who do not eat, sleep, or drink. They do not need to breath, but do so because it is more comfortable.They are very strong, fast, and smart. Their one failing is that they thirst for human blood. But some covens of vampires (like the Cullens and the Denali Clan) don't kill people, but instead drink the blood of animals. * Werewolf: a human being who can form into a wolf, while retaining human intelligence. * Imprinting: something members of the wolf pack do when they find, their perfect mate, or the person they are suppose to be with, werewolves can imprint with females of any age at any time and it is hard for a wolf to be away from the one they imprint on once the imprinting happens. The wolf feels great loyalty to the person they've imprinted on and a need to protect that person. * Coven: A group of people who consider themselves family ( like the Cullens. They aren't real family but consider themselves one) * Newborn: A young vampire, one who has been turned less than a year ago. They're very strong, fast, and impulsive. Organizations * Cullens: a vampire coven currently located in Forks, Washington. The Cullens maintain a restricted diet of animal blood instead of human blood. * Volturi: the Volturi are a coven of vampires that reside in Volterra, Italy who are viewed as "unofficial vampire royalty" and act as the global enforcers of Vampire Law. — In the past when vampires lived as they wanted, the Volturi stepped up into a place of authority. They helped convince humans that they had eradicated vampires, and later that they didn't exist at all. They enforce laws that help to keep vampires secret. However, they have become corrupt and find ways to twist the laws to serve their own desires. * Quileute: a Native American tribe of the Northwest, most members live on the reservation La push not far from Forks. * Quileute Shapeshifters: Quileute men that shape-shift into giant wolves. They think of themselves as werewolves, though real werewolves cannot turn at will. They are direct descendants of Emphraim Black and other men who made a treaty with vampires long ago. Their only enemy is the vampire. Their teeth are made specially to tear through the vampires' granite-like skin. In werewolf form, they can hear each others' thoughts. World The dark, gloomy town of Forks is the ideal hiding place for vampires who wish to escape the sunlight. Protagonists * Bella swan is a gorgeous fair skinned teenage girl from Arizona. to everyone's surprise she is fair skinned not tan but she fits in well with most of the school. she may be bad at sports but this girl is quite intelligent. ✥ Isabella "Bella" Marie Swan (later Cullen), was born to Charlie Swan and Renée Dwyer on September 13, 1987, and is the main protagonist of the Twilight Saga. In Twilight, she is a 17-year-old girl who transfers schools from Phoenix, Arizona to Forks, Washington to live with her father Charlie, where she meets and falls in love with a vampire, Edward Cullen. ~ Shelfari * Edward Anthony Cullen: Edward Cullen was born on June 20, 1901 in Chicago, Illinois, and is frozen at 17 because Carlise found him dying and changed him into a vampire. He fell in love with Bella soon after she arrives in Forks. Edward knows that he could kill Bella easily, but does not have the strength to stay away from her. ~ New Moon ~ Shelfari Book Cover Summeries ✤ BOOK ONE ------- About three things I was absolutely positive. First, Edward was a vampire. Second, there was a part of him----and I didn't know how dominant that part might be----that thirsted for my blood. And third, I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him. ~ Twilight (Twilight Saga, book 1) ✤ BOOK TWO -----''I knew we were both in mortal danger.'' Still, in that instant I felt well. Whole. I could feel my heart racing in my chest, the blood pulsing hot and fast through my veins again. My lungs filled deep with the sweet scent that came off his skin. It was like there had never been any hole in my chest. I was perfect - not healed, but as if there had never been a wound in the first place. For Bella Swan, there is one thing more important than life itself: Edward Cullen. But being in love with a vampire is even more dangerous than Bella ever could have imagined. Edward has already rescued Bella from the clutches of one evil vampire, but now, as their daring relationship threatens all that is near and dear to them, they realize their troubles may be just beginning.. ~ Goodreads | New Moon (Twilight, #2) ✤ BOOK THREE ------ "BELLA?" Edward's soft voice came from behind me. I turned to see him spring lightly up the porch steps, his hair windblown from running. He pulled me into his arms at once, just like he had in the parking lot, and kissed me again. This kiss frightened me. There was too much tension, too strong an edge to the way his lips crushed mine--like he was afraid we had only so much time left to us.~ Eclipse (Twilight Saga # 3) ~ FF In the dead silence, all the details suddenly fell into place for me with a burst of intuition. Something Edward didn't want me to know. Something Jacob wouldn't have kept from me… It was never going to end, was it? As Seattle is ravaged by a string of mysterious killings and a malicious vampire continues her quest for revenge, Bella once again finds herself surrounded by danger. In the midst of it all, she is forced to choose between her love for Edward and her friendship with Jacob - knowing that her decision has the potential to ignite the ageless struggle between vampire and werewolf. With her graduation quickly approaching, Bella has one more decision to make: life or death. But which is which? Goodreads & FF ✤ BOOK FOUR ------ To be irrevocably in love with a vampire is both fantasy and nightmare woven into a dangerously heightened reality for Bella Swan. Pulled in one direction by her intense passion for Edward Cullen, and in another by her profound connection to werewolf Jacob Black, she has endured a tumultuous year of temptation , loss, and strife to reach the ultimate turning point. Her imminent choice to either join the dark but seductive world of immortals or pursue a fully human life has become the thread from which the date of two tribes hangs. Now Bella has made her decision; a startling chain of unprecedented events is about to unfold with potentially devastating and unfathomable consequences. Just when the frayed strands of Bella's life--first discovered in Twilight, then scattered and torn in New Moon and Eclipse--seem ready to heal and knit together, could they be destroyed...forever? The astonishing, breathlessly anticipated conclusion to the Twilight Saga, Breaking Dawn illuminates the secrets and mysteries of this spellbinding romantic epic. ~ Breaking Dawn (Twilight Saga # 4) ~ FF Category:Series